Cómo lograr que Hitsugaya Toshiro coma dulces
by Kaien Kimura
Summary: ¿Tendrá algo que ver Karin Kurosaki en el cambio del capitán?


-Nos vemos en una hora en la puerta Senkaimon Matsumoto, no llegues tarde

-Hai, taicho- respondió saliendo del escuadrón rápidamente

-haa, no tiene remedio-se dijo Hitsugaya un poco frustrado

"Cuidado maestro"

"¿Hyourinmaru?"

En ese instante un balón de fútbol entró volando por la puerta de su oficina, obviamente Kurosaki sabía de su misión…

-¡hyaa, Toshiro!

-Kurosaki

-¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que iras al mundo humano?!-dijo cambiando su tono amigable de hace unos segundos por uno totalmente furioso

"Ella es mucho más peligrosa que el balón" dijo el dragón de hielo

-mmm

-Eres cruel- dijo abrazándolo de repente

-Karin tengo que ir Matsumoto está…

-De todos modos llegará tarde

-Tienes razón-admitió regresando el abrazo

-Hemos llegado taicho-exclamó la teniente-es agotador hacer un viaje al mundo humano

-Dímelo a mí- murmuro Hitsugaya llevando algunas de las múltiples bolsas de compras de Matsumoto

**Minutos después**

Hitsugaya miró dudosamente la puerta de su oficina, era seguro que cuando entrara habría montañas de papeleo por todas partes

-Karin-chan eres asombrosa-grito Rangiku- ¡has hecho todo nuestro papeleo tu sola!

Al entran el pequeño capitán se encontró con una escena muy familiar Matsumoto sofocando personas en un gran abrazo "una experiencia perturbadora "no importa cuántas veces te suceda

-Rangiku-san, yo…

- Matsumoto-dijo Toshiro en un tono calmado, pero al mismo tiempo se entendía perfectamente que le estaba ordenando que la dejara ir

-Lo siento, taicho-se apresuró a decir soltando a Karin

-Creo que no soy yo a quien deberías decírselo

-Bueno, ya que Karin-chan hizo mi trabajo saldré a ver a algunos amigos ¡Nos vemos!- salió Matsumoto cerrando la puerta

-…

-Al fin has regresado-dijo Karin-es difícil hacer todo el papeleo sin ayuda

-Papeleo- repitió Hitsugaya en voz baja volteando a su escritorio era cierto no había más que unas cuantas hojas sobre su escritorio _.Ella hizo mi trabajo_

-Aunque no pude terminarlo-continúo Karin, al parecer ignorando que Toshiro estaba perdido en sus pensamientos-hay algunos que necesitan tu firma y la de Rangiku-san, pero aun así

-Arigato-fue cortada por Hitsugaya

-Bien dormiré un poco-dijo Kurosaki acomodándose en el sillón más cercano-Ah, y tu deberías de hacerlo también Toshiro no crecerás nada si no lo haces

-¡KUROSAKI! Y además es Hitsugaya taicho para ti

-Claro-dijo sin discutir por que en verdad estaba agotada. Hitsugaya la miro por un momento y decidió en hacerle caso y se sento junto a ella

-muy bien taicho-exclamo revolviendo su cabello

-Tengo que hacer algo más-Karin levanto su mano y recito un bakudo(se supone que es el que usa Hitsugaya cuando Hinamori está en coma para que nadie entre a la habitación)

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-La puerta está demasiado lejos y si la dejo abierta cierta teniente no nos dejara vivir con eso

-Desperdicias demasiado reatsu, baka

Karin se frotó los ojos y se levantó del sofá encontrándose con la cara de Toshiro dormido, pensó en levantarlo, pero era mejor dejarlo así

_Tengo hambre-y para eso primero tengo que salir de aquí_

-Como se deshace este bakudo, um-penso durante unos instantes recordaba que se lo habían repetido muchas veces durante su entrenamiento como shinigami pero nunca había sido lo suyo-maldición, lo olvide

-toshiro despierta-dijo moviéndolo ligeramente, levantarlo nunca era bueno

-Karin-respondió al cabo de unos minutos

-recuerdas el kido de hace unas horas

-Si

-podrías desactivarlo

-¡de que hablas Kurosaki! Solo puede desactivarlo la persona que lo activo lo sabes

-Lo sé , pero- una vena se veía claramente en la frente de Hitsugaya

-Vuelve a intentarlo

-mmm, si

-Oh la puerta sigue cerrada, taicho su está tomando muy seriamente su relación con Karin-chan-rió Matsumoto

**-**Matsumoto escondió sake en mi oficina de nuevo

-Deberíamos tomarlo es mejor que nada

-Ni lo pienses Kurosaki, Kurosaki me culpará por eso

-Yo haré algo con ichi-nii, y podrías usar nuestros nombres es algo confuso

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Buenos días taicho

-Are taicho, ¿dónde está?

-Matsumoto,¿ como abriste la puerta?- escucho la voz de su capitán casi al borde de la locura

-Ah , abrí con su llave

-Rangiku-san-escuchó a Karin decir en el mismo tono que el de su capitán-dime que tienes algo de comer

-Tal vez…

-Por favor

-Taicho, ahora que recuerdo el capitán Ukitake envió…

-Déjalo para después Matsumoto

-Es importante

-No

-Tenga, mire usted mismo

Frente a Hitsugaya estaba una gran canasta de dulces, una que comúnmente habría rechazado y después comido en secreto , pero ahora era lo mejor que podían ofrecerle

-supongo que no tengo opción-dijo antes de empezar a "comer" los dulces(si por comer se entiende desaparecer todo en segundos)

-yo sabía que si le gustaban los dulces taicho

-urushei-dijo distrayéndose un poco

-no quedará nada Toshiro-mencionó Karin que ahora se encontraba sentada a su lado vaciando la canasta


End file.
